


an unusual gift

by popnographic



Category: Free!
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, OT4, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/popnographic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto gets some needed loving from his boyfriends. (Basically, the three of them are shit at coming up with gifts, and decide to do something a little different instead.)</p><p>
  <b>Written for Makoto's birthday (Nov. 17, 2015)</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	an unusual gift

**Author's Note:**

> God, this is WEEKS old by the point I'm finally posting this. I wrote this when I was drunk out of my mind, so that's something I can blame if something in this fic is inconsistent or weird. Anyway. Happy birthday, Makoto! [nervous laughter]

"I don't know what to get him."

"Dude, I think I'm worse off than you. I  _forgot_ about his birthday."

Haruka snorts and rolls his eyes. "Some boyfriends you are."

"Well,  _excuse us_ for not being artistic and able to just whip up a fucking painting as a gift for people. That shit's easy," Rin says, and Haruka glares at him.

"It isn't easy. I'm not done and it's taken me a few days."

"Still. Coming up with something to  _buy_ him is difficult. A different kind of difficult, perhaps."

Rin frowns, deep in thought. He feels almost ashamed that he hasn't been able to think of something to get his boyfriend whom he's known since they were really young. Kittens are obviously out of the question, since their apartment complex has a very strict no pets-policy. They could cook for him, sure, but where's the originality in that? Not to talk about creativity; cooking for someone certainly lacks that in spades, no matter what you'd end up cooking. Makoto's favourite dish is green curry, and they'd made that for him last year. (Well, Haruka stood for most of it.)

But then suddenly the eureka moment just hits him like a cop car; it just _clicks_ , and Rin leans forward on the table so fast that the other two recoil, probably anticipating a punch each. "I have an idea. It's a brilliant fucking — ha! — idea that I know at least Sousuke will like. It can be from the both of us. Or, no — let me rephrase that. It  _should_ be. The more the merrier, and that includes you, too, Haru. It could be from all three of us."

Sousuke just knows that this idea Rin has is a bad one. Every single time Rin has said something like this, it's ended in catastrophe of a near apocalyptic status, with either Makoto being upset or Haruka giving them the silent treatment and constant death glare for weeks. Sex with Rin is great, and the same goes for sex with Makoto, sure — but not having been able to get something from Haruka during that awfully long period of time had been devastating. Haruka had only permitted Makoto into the single bedroom during that time, since he hadn't been pissed off with him, and then Sousuke and Rin had to fend for themselves.

He does  _not_ want that to happen again.

"I don't like the sound of this," he mutters, and Haruka nods with a certain air of seriousness to him. Rin waves them off dismissively, still very much set on making his plan work, whatever that could be.

"Just listen," Rin says. "Birthday sex. All three of us treating him."

"Don't we do that every now and then already? Not that I'm not against giving him the attention he deserves on his birthday, but this doesn't really sound like anything out of the ordinary."

Rin sighs exasperatedly. "Do you have to piss on  _everything_ I say, Sou? I'm thinking we could take things up a notch. Explore new areas."

"Oh, here we go," Haruka says sarcastically. "The romantic in him has come out to play."

"Do you think double penetration is _romantic_ , Haru? Because if you do, you and I have  _very_ different definitions of that term."

Sousuke and Haruka both stare at Rin incredulously, and he grins. Halfway there; he can do this. Sousuke and Haruka are both difficult to persuade at first, but Rin knows that if he can convince one of them, the other would soon agree as well. This is one of the many things he's learnt about about them in this relationship they all have, and it's very valuable knowledge in situations like these. So he persists, and sticks to his guns until he gets what he wants.

"Double, what?" Sousuke asks, eyebrows raised in what could either be disbelief or shock. Rin hopes for the latter.

"Penetration. Two guys at once."

"... Okay. Ouch?"

"Preparation, Sou. God, haven't you ever had sex before?"

Sousuke flips him off. "We're not talking about one cock up someone's ass. We're talking two. I'm surprised you even suggested this with how much you were whining in the beginning of this thing when I tried to fuck you—"

"You hadn't fingered me enough, you idiot!" Rin interrupts, his entire face and ears becoming red. Haruka muffles a snicker into his palm.

"Right, okay. Say if I were to agree to this — not saying I  _am_  — what does the third guy do? Just stand by and watch? And don't you _dare—_ "

Rin frowns. "I have yet to get there." When the other two sigh in unison, he quickly speaks up again. "Nothing we couldn't come up with once we're actually there, mind! It'll work out. It'll be a good birthday gift to him, and you can't deny that."

Haruka has to agree. Before they went into this polyamorous relationship, he had absolutely no idea what Makoto was like beyond the boundaries of friendship, and he's learnt a lot about his best friend slash boyfriend since. Thanks to the other two? Maybe, but he doesn't want to give them the credit since they're already pretty full of themselves. Not that he's one to complain, god no — he finds it weirdly attractive, or arousing, rather.

Sousuke looks to Haruka for help, but only receives a shrug in response. Okay, so he's probably just about to agree to this thing. And who's Sousuke to deny Makoto sex? On his birthday, even? The double penetration part is new, of course, but as difficult as it is to admit it, it  _does_ sound interesting. Not that he thinks they really _need_ to try new things in the bedroom to begin with, but if it's a birthday thing, then maybe it isn't so bad. _Maybe_.

"Fine. Okay? Fine. If he ends up hating the idea and we get a repeat performance of  _that_ time, then I'm kicking your ass out on the curb," Sousuke threatens. "Deal?"

"Deal," Rin replies, and he's as confident as ever. This is going to be a great way to celebrate Makoto's birthday.

 

* * *

 

Makoto's fingers run along the painting, carefully, as if he's afraid it hasn't dried yet even though it's been completed and dried for two days now, and he looks at it with something that surpasses both awe and admiration. "Haru, this is... this is  _beautiful_. Thank you."

Haruka, as always uncomfortable with praise and attention, turns his gaze away and lowers his eyebrows in what Sousuke just  _knows_ is embarrassment. It's cute. "It was nothing. I'm glad you like it."

It's an oil painting depicting the Tachibana family's old country house, and the surrounding, very beautiful, scenery. It holds a very special place in Makoto's heart, as he'd spent many summers there with his family, with Haruka and his parents sometimes, and it was a motif that had instantly popped into Haruka's mind when he'd decided on giving Makoto a painting for his birthday. It's different, but it's very personal, and something that Makoto could enjoy more than just once.

Makoto excuses himself to disappear to the bathroom for a bit, and Rin waits for a few seconds before he gets up to walk out into the hallway. Sousuke snorts at this, because he just finds the entire thing absolutely hilarious. Rin has a funny way of going about things, even if it tends to actually make stuff happen.

"You look like a fucking creep, Rin," Sousuke points out dryly as he walks away. "Like you have some weird fucking fetish of listening to him doing his business in the bathroom."

"Fuck you, Sousuke," Rin bites back. "Do you want this or not? I could easily have you sit this one out. Tell Makoto you've already been fucked dry by Haru or something."

Sousuke snaps his mouth shut, and Rin raises an eyebrow in a ' _thought so_ ' kind of way before he continues out into the hallway to wait for Makoto. He's not a creep — fuck Sousuke — he's just very eager to reveal his idea of a gift to Makoto. There's nothing wrong with that; anyone would be, if they knew their gift was fucking brilliant. Which it is, and Rin knows there's no way Makoto would refuse it. Want a refund, or whatever. No, he's going to go for it.

After almost a minute of impatient foot-tapping against the floor in his wait for Makoto to return, his boyfriend finally emerges from the bathroom, and jumps up when he sees Rin leaning against the wall outside. "Rin?!"

"Sorry if I scared you."

"Did you want to go, too?"

" _Too_?" Rin laughs. "What, with  _you_? Oh, Makoto, you're dirty."

"That's not what I meant! Of course, I wouldn't be opposed to the idea, but... you know."

"I do know," Rin says. "And this kind of brings me onto what I came here for. I want to give you a gift. No, not just me, it's... from all of us. It's our gift to you."

"'Our'?" Makoto asks.

"Yes. From all three of us."

Rin demonstrates by walking up to Makoto, who just looks at Rin with confusion written all over his face. Rin cups Makoto's face with both hands, and leans in for a kiss which Makoto's quick to melt into. Rin slides his hands down, along Makoto's sides, and finally settling them on his hips, before he pulls away, grinning.

"We want to give you something a little...  _different_ , if you will."

Makoto laughs a little — nervously? Excitedly? Rin can't tell — and shakes his head. "It's sex, right?"

"Yes, but even better than what you could imagine. I want to keep most of it a surprise, but trust me when I say it's... from all of us. Do you trust me?"

"I do," Makoto replies without an ounce of hesitation. "I trust you."

"Good."

Rin brings Makoto back to the others in the living room. Haruka's quick to get into his role, considering how hesitant he'd been in the beginning of this entire thing, when Rin had laid out the idea to the two of them a few days earlier. He walks up to Makoto and just  _kisses_ him, no doubts in his movements, in anything he does.

When has Haruka ever been a person of doubt in situations like these? He's probably the only one of them who isn't afraid to instigate things. Rin isn't, normally, but at least he thinks before he acts. Haruka rarely does. Maybe that's because this is Makoto, and because he knows that if Makoto doesn't like it, he'll protest.

But Makoto doesn't protest. He indulges himself in Haruka's kisses, almost gets ahead of himself with the arousal that just seems to hit him like a punch in the face. His fingers tangle in Haruka's hair, _hard_ , as if he's afraid to let go, and while they  _are_ heard from the others who are just bystanders still, most of his moans are drowned between his and Haruka's kisses.

Haruka doesn't miss the opportunity to nudge Makoto towards the couch. The bedroom's too far away, and Haruka is an impatient person. Fortunately, Makoto's own impatience seems to slowly kick in judging by his hungry whimpers, and the way he keeps grasping at Haruka's clothes, wanting to probably rip them off and not care about what happens to them once they fall to the floor.

Haruka pushes Makoto down onto the couch, and Rin falls to his knees by Makoto's side, pulling his trousers down. Makoto almost  _pulls_  Rin's head towards his cock, and it's borderline adorable but at the same time scary just how much his personality changes once he's horny and has an aching erection between his legs.

While the two of them are working on slowly preparing Makoto for his 'gift', Sousuke concentrates on undressing the birthday boy, beginning from the top and working his way down, kissing the bare skin he encounters as he continues downward. He especially likes the whine Makoto lets out when his lips touch the fabric of Makoto's boxers as he's made it to his destination. He smiles before beginning to suck at Makoto's tip, still trapped within the confines of his underwear that Sousuke has yet to pull down.

He leaves wet marks as he sucks, looks up at Makoto to see his reactions, and sees utter  _perfection_ as Makoto slowly but surely unravels, crumbles, completely  _gives in_ to their touches, kisses, to whatever they do. Sousuke's fairly certain he could tell Makoto to come on the spot, and he'd do it. Much like being under a Pavlovian spell, but minus the salivating and the bells ringing to signal that food's been served.

Sousuke takes on the task to prepare Makoto for his upcoming 'birthday gift', and it of course doesn't take long into his session of fingering Makoto before birthday boy himself begins to unashamedly rut back against his fingers, to hiss out obscenities he would otherwise never even dream of  _thinking_. It hadn't taken Sousuke long to add one finger to make two, and it takes even less time before he's certain he can add yet another, whilst sucking Makoto off and making sure he won't go soft in the time Haruka and Rin have their way with him up there. Ultimately, Sousuke knows he's doing the most vital work which will in the end enable them all to pull this through, and he's weirdly proud of having bestowed upon this task. _  
_

When he's done with his part of preparing Makoto for his impending double penetration 'gift', he gets up from the floor and stretches his legs a bit before walking up to switch places with Haruka and Rin. Makoto doesn't seem to have a care in the world for the fact that Sousuke's just given him a blowjob and almost gotten him off, because he pulls Sousuke's face down to kiss him hungrily, to seemingly claim Sousuke as his own.

After what feels like an agonisingly long time, Rin's the first one to thrust into Makoto with an almost ruthless force that has Makoto scream out in pleasure and let yet another a cuss word slip past his lips. He barely has time to shut his eyes before Rin thrusts into him repeatedly, eager to have Haruka join him sooner rather than later. Makoto, of course, isn't against the idea, and he relaxes to the best of his abilities to let himself loosen up with the help of Rin's cock and Sousuke's fingers.

Haruka lets out a breathless moan when he  _finally_ manages to get inside of Makoto, his cock brushing up against Rin's.  _God_ , can this guy take dicks. Haruka throws his head back and closes his eyes in sheer pleasure, and Makoto screams out loud when he's inside, but it sounds like he's feeling everything _but_ pain, like he's relishing in sheer pleasure rather than complaining about it hurting. Haruka knows Sousuke's done a good job in fingering Makoto and preparing him to the point of being able to take two cocks at once, so that isn't really something he's worried about, and neither are the others.

"Honestly, Tachibana, I  _never_ would've thought this about you. Who would've known the scaredy-cat was so good at taking cocks up his ass? Two at once, even?" Sousuke asks, amusement very much evident in his tone.

"Sousuke," Makoto whines, reaching out a hand towards him, "I want you, too."

Sousuke snorts. "I don't think you can take three. I'll let you take care of me when these two are done having their way with you."

Makoto, of course, isn't pleased with this, but he lets it pass, and lets Haruka and Rin continue fucking him until he reaches his climax. Meanwhile, all Sousuke can do is indulge in Makoto's kisses, to wait impatiently for the others to come, and to have them hand over Makoto to him. Why  _he_ got to draw the short straw is beyond him, but it's far too late to question or complain about it now. So all he can do is to be patient, which is something Sousuke has yet to properly learn. It's even more difficult when you're kissing someone as horny for  _more_ , as Makoto is.

"Ohhhh,  _fuck,_ " Makoto exclaims when Rin gives a particularly rough thrust upward that makes even Haruka react and change his rhythm from where he's on his knees on the couch behind Makoto. Haruka knows this means Rin's getting close, and that it won't take him long before he reaches his orgasm and will eventually have to pull out. He smiles a little at the fact that he'll once _again_ win over Rin, just like he does in most of their pool races. Rin will never get over this, and while Haruka finds that amusing, Makoto doesn't.

Rin comes, a hoarse yell leaving his lips and escaping out into their living room as he rides out his orgasm, Makoto whimpering above him with each of his thrusts. He's careful when he pulls out, however, and when Haruka's made sure Rin's completely out, he continues, ensuring his own orgasm. Sousuke continues to occupy Makoto's lips as Haruka presses his forehead against Makoto's back, breathing heavily, his grip on Makoto's hips sure to leave marks that'll last for at least a few days.

Thankfully for Sousuke, it doesn't take  _too_ long before Haruka rides out his own orgasm, the rhythm in his thrusts having gone completely out the window as he chases his release. Makoto chokes on a sob when Haruka finally ejaculates, and when Haruka slowly pulls out, Makoto sinks down into the couch and lets out a long sigh. Sousuke straddles him, and crawls further up on his knees so that his dick is level with Makoto's face.

"No rest for the weary," he grunts. "I assume you didn't forget."

"Of course I didn't," Makoto says between heavy breaths. "Come here, then."

"You'd think it's  _my_ birthday with how eager you are to please me."

Makoto laughs a little. "Well, it's about giving  _and_ receiving, isn't it? Even if it _is_ my birthday."

Well, nothing he can really argue with, because he knows Makoto won't give up. Sousuke watches Rin and Haruka slowly gather themselves to the point where they can discard of their condoms, and he lets Makoto take his cock in hand before greedily taking it into his mouth.

What  _should_ scare him is how Makoto just doesn't object; how he completely agrees to this, and without hesitation takes Sousuke into his mouth not too long after having taken two cocks up his ass. Sousuke watches in awe when Makoto's lips wrap around his cock, how he so effortlessly swallows it down. It's such a beautiful sight that Sousuke can't take his eyes off of Makoto, and he can't help but wonder if this guy even _has_ a gag reflex. Judging by how he sucks down deep on Sousuke's cock and how his nose keeps brushing against Sousuke's pubic hairs, he guesses such a thing just doesn't exist for Tachibana Makoto.

His hand unconsciously grabs a fistful of Makoto's hair, and he guides Makoto's head further towards him, making him swallow Sousuke down deeper, and Sousuke hisses in pleasure when he feels the tip of his dick hit the back of Makoto's throat. There's just something in the way Makoto lets his tongue run up and down along his length as he takes Sousuke in and slowly, almost painfully so, pulls out — only to repeat the process. The way Sousuke's being taken care of right now truly  _does_ make him feel like it's his birthday, and he makes a mental note to make it up to Makoto. Maybe for Christmas, or something.

 

* * *

 

When Sousuke's finally come after having been patiently waiting for so long to be taken care of, he takes a few minutes to sit back against the couch, and let himself come down from his post-orgasm high. Makoto's head is resting on his naked lap, and he looks beyond spent, his eyes shut and his chest rising and sinking slowly with his breaths. Almost as if he's asleep. Sousuke leans down to press a kiss to Makoto's forehead.

"Lift your head", he mumbles. "I'll help you to the bathroom, okay?"

He ends up pretty much carrying Makoto into the bathroom to help him clean up to the best of his abilities in their tub. The hot water seems to do a lot of the work, however, as Makoto just seems to completely melt as he sinks down into the hot water, and lets his head rest against the edge. Sousuke sits down by his side, his legs a little shaky, but he'll manage. Makoto's most definitely several times worse off than he is, anyway, so he probably doesn't have much of a right to complain.

"You doing okay?" he murmurs before pressing a kiss to Makoto's temple. Makoto smiles up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Sousuke. I guess I should thank the others, too. That was... an interesting gift."

"Did you like it?"

Makoto laughs a little. "Yes, I did. It was certainly unexpected, but I appreciated it nonetheless."

"You probably shouldn't tell Rin that, because he won't forget it."

"I know."

Sousuke sighs, but can't keep the smile off his face. "Happy birthday, Makoto."

"Thank you, Sousuke. You know, I'm thinking I want revenge on Rin for his birthday, to do something similar for him. Would you be in on it?"

He snorts. "Duh."

Honestly, who's Sousuke to deny such an opportunity? Of course he wouldn't. Besides, this is Rin they're talking about. His childhood rival whom he has yet to get a proper revenge on. And Makoto just gave him a golden opportunity to get that revenge of his.

Oh, if only February could come sooner.


End file.
